spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe Traveling
'Universe Traveling '''is the thirty-fifth episode of Leader Plankton! and the twentieth episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Rocket Building and the next is The Moon's War. Characters *Leader Plankton *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants; debut; cameo) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants; debut; cameo) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants; cameo) *Rich Plankton (Rich Plankton universe; debut; cameo) *Assistant Karen (cameo) *Weapon Universe police officers (debut) *Weapon Universe fishfolk Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Alternate Dimensions *Weapon Universe (debut) *''SpongeBob SquarePants universe (cameo) *Rich Plankton universe (debut; cameo) Plot Leader Plankton decides to activate the Universe Traveler and travel into alternate dimensions so he can find weapons to use again Timmy and the moonians. Story It was a regular day in Bikini Bottom, everyone was enjoying life without Leader Plankton, but that wouldn't last long. Leader Plankton was already activating the Universe Traveler. "Ha ha! I shall rule! I will use the Universe Traveler to steal weapons from an alternate dimension!" laughed Leader Plankton evilly. "You said that yesterday," said Assistant Karen rolling by. "That was yesterday? Seems to me like it was on Saturday," said Leader Plankton shrugging as he finally turned on the Universe Traveler. The Universe Traveler opened a portal into an alternate dimension. Inside the portal, there was the Chum Bucket with SpongeBob and Patrick inside suspicious around Plankton. "ADMIT YOU DID IT!" shouted SpongeBob. "What?! I didn't do it!" said Plankton. Leader Plankton rolled his eye and switched the device to project another dimension. This time the Universe Traveler showed a fancy looking building with Plankton sized as a normal fish dressed in fancy clothing. "Now, what can we do to improve Chum Bucket Meals?" he asked. Once again, Leader Plankton rolled his eye and made the Universe Traveler project yet another alternate dimension. This time the dimension contained a desert. "A desert?" said Leader Plankton confused as he stepped in the portal. He then saw tons of fish and saw a sign. The sign read 'Weapon Universe'. "I can't believe it! It's Weapon Universe! The place the government used to get all their weapons from!" Leader Plankton gasped. He looked around for a while. All the houses were weapons. The stores were made of weapons. Even the weapon factory was a secretive bomb! Wait, the weapon factory! Leader Plankton ran over to the Weapon Factory. He snuck into a tiny hole in the building and soon saw the many weapons they had stored. "Whoo! Jackpot!" cried Leader Plankton. He then soon noticed there was a tube stuck into a portal to some other universe. The tube was storing that universe with weapons! Leader Plankton caught the attention of a computer allowing you to change the setting. He then changed the settings to his dimension in the Bucket of Evil. The pump would now put the weapons in his dimension! A strike of terror suddenly swept across Leader Plankton's face. The portal to his universe would shut down in one minute! He hurried over to the hole when he heard a police siren! He couldn't go that way. Then one of the police noticed the portal to the Bucket of Evil. "Quick! Enter that portal to the thief's headquarters!" he shouted. Leader Plankton quickly jumped into the weapon tube and it shot him into his weapon room. He used one of the weapons to blast the door open and he ran towards the Universe Traveler. It was too late! One of the police had already found it! The police was right about to enter the Bucket of Evil when suddenly the portal closed. The minute was over. Leader Plankton celebrated his success and got ready for his next evil plan.